Anakin the Great Storyteller
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Summery: Anakin is assigned to watch a class of younglings while Yoda is away on a mission. They want Anakin to tell them stories, so he does. The strange thing is, the stories seem very familiar...
1. Princesses and Knights

**Ok here it is, the first chapter of Anakin the Great Storyteller. Want to know more about what the title means? Read on, my friend.**

**Summery: Anakin is assigned to watch a class of younglings while Yoda is away on a mission. They want Anakin to tell them stories, so he does. The strange thing is, the stories seem _very _familiar...**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas, own Star Wars he does! Own it, I do not, and Yoda, I am not.**

**Anakin the Great Storyteller**

Anakin Skywalker was not very happy. Yoda was on a mission, so that left his class of younglings without a leader… so what did the Council do? They asked _Anakin_, (along with the help of his Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano) to take over the class. Now, these younglings weren't old enough for lightsaber training, they were probably only three or four, so Anakin and Ahsoka would mostly be keeping them out of trouble and playing with them.

Anakin stopped by Ahsoka's quarters to pick her up. "You coming, Ahsoka?" He asked, peeking into her room.

"Yes, I'm coming!" She said, grabbing a small bag and slinging it on her shoulder.

The two walked to the training wing of the Temple. "I wish we could be training the older kids. Maybe we'd actually get to do some lightsaber exercises with them." Anakin said as they walked past some of the other classes.

"Oh, come on, Skyguy. This is going to be fun!" Ahsoka said, skipping along.

"Babysitting a bunch of younglings is _not _fun." Anakin grumbled.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Just come on, we're going to be late."

The two arrived at the class where all the younglings were already waiting. Anakin and Ahsoka came in and closed the door.

"Hi kids. I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and this is my Padawan Leaner, Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said, his voice taking on a bored tone. The younglings, however, were no where near as grumpy.

"You're _Anakin Skywalker? _You're like the most famous Jedi ever!" One little boy said.

A little girl Twi'lek went up to Ahsoka. "When I grow up, I want to be a Padawan just like you." She said.

Ahsoka smiled and patted the girl on her head. "I'm sure you will." She said.

Anakin looked over the group of about fifteen younglings. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Will you read us a story?" A small Rodian asked.

"Yeah! Read us a story, read us a story!" All the kids cheered. They continued to beg Anakin to read them a story.

"Ok, ok, OK! Quiet down, I'll read you a story." Anakin said unenthusiastically.

All the kids cheered and sat down on the floor around Anakin.

Anakin picked up a book. It had pictures of knights in shining armor and a princess in a tower. While he didn't want to read that one, there weren't any better ones, so he sat down and opened it to the first page. Ahsoka sat down to listen as well.

Anakin began to read:

_Once upon a time, in a far, far away kingdom, there lived a Princess named Princess Padamey. One day, she was captured by the evil Wizard Dokou. Dokou put her in a high tower, trapped in the highest room and guarded by the evil Zillao beast. Padamey cried out for help, but she didn't know if anyone heard her._

"This is a sad story." said the Twi'lek girl.

"Yeah." Said the Rodian.

"Just wait, guys. It will get better." Ahsoka said. "Keep reading, Master."

Anakin started reading again:

_Now, far on the other side of the kingdom there lived a brave knight in shining armor named Sir Nikana. He was the bravest and boldest knight in the entire kingdom. He was trained to knighthood by Sir Ken-Wan. Ken-Wan was very proud of his former knight in training._

_Nikana also was training a knight. Her name was Akosa. Akosa learned everything from Nikana. They battled the forces of evil with their sharp swords and in their shining armor._

_One day the news of Princess Padamey came to the kingdom. The knights sent Nikana to save her._

_Nikana rode on his horse for miles before he finally reached the tall tower where Padamey was being held._

"_I will save you, Padamey!" Said Nikana, and he charged and killed the Zillao beast._

_Nikana smashed down the door and freed Padamey._

"_Thank you, Sir Nikana! I will forever be in your debt." Said Padamey, and the two kissed on the lips._

"EWWWW!" Cried a boy. "Why do they have to fall in love? That's so gross."

"I think it's lovely." Said the Twi'lek girl, batting her eyelashes dreamily.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Can we just keep reading?"

"Ok." Said the kids.

Anakin sighed and began reading again:

_Nikana and Padamey got married and lived happily ever after. The End._

"I liked that story." Said the Twi'lek girl.

"I liked it until Nikana and Padamey kissed." Said a Rodian boy, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Well, looks like time's up." Anakin said, checking the clock. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Ahsoka left the room. Ahsoka looked at her Master. "Was it just me… or did that story seem _very _familiar."

"It did seem a little familiar… but I haven't the slightest idea why." Said Anakin.

"Yeah…" Ahsoka replied, trailing off.

The two spotted Master Windu approaching them. "Skywalker, we were wondering if you would be able to watch the youngling class again tomorrow. Yoda is still away on a mission and you seemed to do very well with them today."

"Umm, sure?" Anakin said.

"Thank you, Skywalker." Windu said, and he left.

"Oh great we have to watch them again?" Anakin groaned.

"Come on, Master. It isn't that hard, and it was kind of fun." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, alright." Anakin said.

**Oooh! The end of chapter one... :D Here's a spoiler for chapter two: **

**"Will you read us another story?" Asked the Twi'lek girl.**

**"Yeah! I want to hear another story!" Said a Togrutan boy in the back.**

**"Ok, what kind of story do you want me to read?" Anakin asked.**

**The Rodian boy thought for a moment. "A Western!"**

**Oh, the suspense! Stay tuned to read that, and much more, in chapter two!**


	2. The Ballad of Obiken

**Ooooh! Chapter twooooo! So excited. Well, here's the Western, as promised -smile- enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

Anakin walked to the room the next day. _If they want me to read another one of those stupid fairytales I'm going to kill myself…_

"Don't think that, Master!" Ahsoka cried. _Of course_ she had sensed what he was thinking.

"Well if you were me you wouldn't want to baby-sit a bunch of younglings _twice, _Snips." Anakin said.

"Come on, I could tell by the end of that story you were enjoying it." Ahsoka said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I did _not! _Who likes romance and dragons? Bleh!" Anakin said, sticking out his tongue.

Ahsoka smirked again. "I think you loooove romance." she said.

"And why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well I think _Senator Amidala _thinks you like romance." She said with a mischievous snicker.

Anakin couldn't tell if his face paled white as a sheet or turned bright red. "I'm not going to answer that." He said.

"That wasn't a question. You wouldn't need to answer it… unless you actually _have _an answer…" Ahsoka's smirk almost looked evil as she teased her master.

"Just- drop it, ok? We're almost there anyway." Anakin said, hoping to forget this whole conversation.

"Fine." Ahsoka said, and made no other comment.

With a heaving sigh of relief, Anakin reached the door and opened it. The younglings were already waiting.

"Greetings, younglings. I will be watching you again today." Anakin said.

"Will you read us another story?" Asked the Twi'lek girl.

"Yeah! I want to hear another story!" Said a Togrutan boy in the back.

"Ok, what kind of story do you want me to read?" Anakin asked.

The Rodian boy thought for a moment. "A Western!"

"A Western, eh?" Anakin said. He searched the bookshelf. "Here's one… 'The Ballad of Cowboy Obiken.'"

All the younglings "oooh"ed and "ahhh"ed. "Read it!" Exclaimed the Togrutan boy.

"Alright. Here it goes."

Anakin began to read:

_In the Old West deserts of Tatooine, there was a rootin' tootin' cowboy named Obiken. Now Obiken was the Sheriff of these here parts, roamin' the desert to make sure there ain't any o them Sepps around. The desperados that go by the nick-name "sepps" are a band of no good dirty rats with the leader named Griveos. He be more machine than cowpolk, twisted in his ol' evil ways._

"Griveos isn't very nice." said the little Twi'lek girl.

"No, he isn't is he?" Anakin replied.

"If I were there, and I was a sheriff, I would show him!" cried the Rodian.

Anakin chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you would. Let's continue."

And Anakin continued to read:

_One day Griveos was leadin' his ol' band o masked outlaws, nothin' but heaps o metal they are, to the town were Sheriff Obiken watched over._

_Now Obiken never took on them thieves alone, no sir, he had his own little band o cowpolk to help him along. There was Kin Walker, a brave ol' cowboy, and he be teaching his own cowgirl student named Soka._

"Oh, good there are more good guys!" Said the Togrutan boy.

"And good _girls _too!" The Twi'lek girl pointed out.

"Yes, yes." Anakin said, a tad bit annoyed. "Let's continue, shall we?"

He turned the page and read:

_So Obiken, Kin Walker, and Soka got out their pistols and made sure them guns were loaded an' ready._

_Griveos got out from his bag two pistols and began firing at the Sheriff and them other cowpolk. _

"_Move out, Parder's!" Obiken shouted, and them there cowpolk charged toward the desperados and chased them outlaws away._

_Now they went back to the mayor's office and mayor Palpytin said to them, "Thank you Sheriff Obiken and your cowpolk from protecting our city from certain evil."_

_And he awarded them cowpolk with medals made of gold, silver, and other shiny things." The End_

"I liked that story, Master Skywalker." Said the Twi'lek girl.

"Me too!" said the Rodian.

"Will you come and read to us again tomorrow?" Asked a small girl in the back.

"Well, I'm not sure. If Master Windu needs me to come back again I will." Anakin said.

The kids cheered. "And will you read us another story?" Asked the Togrutan boy.

"Sure." Anakin said.

The kids cheered again. Anakin chuckled. "Well, good bye for now." Anakin said. He and Ahsoka left the room.

Anakin was just walking happily when he noticed Ahsoka looking at him funny. "What?" He asked.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it that time." She said.

"Ok, ok. So it was kind of fun." Anakin said.

"Kind of? I saw you reading that story. You really got into it. You didn't think I wasn't watching did you?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin felt himself blush. "Of course I knew you were watching, and I only got into it to entertain the kids more."

"I don't believe that." Ahsoka said, then she seemed to trail off, deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" He asked his Padawan.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about how that story seemed so familiar." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. I'll see you later, ok? I want to go ask Master Windu something." Anakin said.

"Ok, bye." Ahsoka said. Anakin turned and went to find Master Windu.

_I just _know _he's asking Master Windu if he can watch the younglings again tomorrow._

Anakin arrived at the Council room, which was empty except for Master Windu, who was looking at a data pad.

"Um, Master Windu?" He asked.

"Yes, Skywalker?"

"I was um, wondering if you needed someone to watch the younglings again tomorrow, because I would love to do it." Anakin said.

"Actually, yes. Yoda is almost finished with his mission, but he won't be back for at least another day, maybe more. So go ahead." Windu said.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin said with a small bow of respect, and he left the Council room.

**Oh the end of the chapter. -sad face- oh well. But hey, chapter three is well on it's way and I'm so excited! I knew you would probably want a spoiler for it, so here you go:**

**"What are we reading today, Master Skywalker?" The Twi'lek girl asked quite excitedly.**

**"Today, we are reading a story that involves mystery, and drama, and action!" Anakin exclaimed.**

**The younglings started whispering to each other excitedly.**

**"Here it goes," Anakin said, and he started to read...**


	3. Skylock Holmes

**Yay! Chapter 3! Wooo! Ok, here it goes... enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Ahsoka sat in her room waiting. _Where is he? He's late…_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _"That must be him," Ahsoka said, getting up to answer the door.

It was the next day, and last time she had seen Anakin, he had been going to talk to Master Windu.

"'Morning Master." Ahsoka said.

"'Morning, Snips. You ready to watch the younglings again?" Anakin said.

"So, you asked Master Windu if we could watch them again?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin coughed slightly. "What? No… I er, umm, he said they needed someone to watch them again so he made me do it." He stammered.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Anakin knew that look. It was Ahsoka's patented "I-don't-believe-you-tell-me-the-truth" look.

"_Fine. _I asked him if we could do it again. But only because I thought they would need someone to do it and there wasn't anyone else." Anakin said.

"Just. Admit. It. You really enjoy this, and you can't keep it from me. I can sense it." Ahsoka said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wish you weren't such a skilled Padawan, Snips." He muttered. "Ok, I do enjoy it. It's fun. But you like it too, so no making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just saying that you are enjoying this way more than you let on. Now let's hurry up, we're already late." Ahsoka said. "Race you there!" She took off running.

"NO FAIR!" Anakin cried, chasing after his Padawan.

The two burst through the door panting and sweaty. "I… won!" Ahsoka said, gasping to catch her breath.

"You… had a… head… start!" Anakin panted.

By this time the younglings were staring at them. "Oh, hi, kids!" Anakin said. He sat on the ground and the younglings gathered around him and sat in a circle.

"What are we reading today, Master Skywalker?" The Twi'lek girl asked quite excitedly.

"Today, we are reading a story that involves mystery, and drama, and action!" Anakin exclaimed.

The younglings started whispering to each other excitedly.

"Here it goes," Anakin said, and he started to read:

_Once, a long time ago, there lived a detective named Skylock Holmes. His sidekick was Dr. Watano. They solved the mysteries that popped up seemingly every day._

_One day, they got a call from Professor Wanobi. "Skylock! My precious golden saber has been stolen!"_

"_We'll be right over." Said Skylock. "Watano!" He called._

"_Yes, Skylock?" She said, adjusting her detective hat._

"_We're heading to the Professor's lab. We've got another mystery on our hands." Skylock said._

_Watano nodded, and they headed out the door._

"I like this story so far," said the Togrutan boy.

"Me too!" Agreed the Twi'lek girl.

"Then let's continue reading, shall we?" Anakin said, turning the page.

_Skylock Holmes and Dr. Watano arrived at 6 p.m. sharp that night and knocked on the door._

"_Ah, Skylock! And Dr. Watano! I thank you for coming." Said Professor Wanobi._

"_Think nothing of it. We're just doing our jobs, Professor." Said Skylock._

"_Well, come this way." The Professor said, leading them into the library._

"_My golden saber was right there just an hour ago." Said Wanobi, pointing to a trophy case that was shattered into bits of glass._

_Skylock strolled casually over to the case and plucked a tiny device off of it. "Have you any idea what this may be?" He asked._

"_Skylock, sir." said Watano, "It belongs to the great thief Vousgrie. He has stolen countless rare items over the years, and no one has caught him. He has used some of his stolen treasures to build an army of robotic thieves which help him in his evil deeds."_

"_Good work, Watano." Skylock said. "Let us search for fingerprints, or scratch marks, so we will know if it was Vousgrie himself, or one of his evil minions."_

_The detectives searched the case inside out. "Skylock, sir. I found something." Said Watano._

"_What is it?" Asked Skylock._

"_It is a scratch mark. I analyzed it, sir. It is the scratch mark of Vousgrie himself. He himself was here and stole the golden saber personally."_

"_Excellent work, Watano!" Said Skylock. Watano smiled. "Thank you, Skylock." she replied._

"_This means in order to find the golden saber, we will have to go to Vousgrie himself," Said Skylock, "His lair."_

"That's the end of chapter one." Anakin said, flipping the page to find it said chapter two.

"Can you read more?" Asked the Twi'lek girl.

"Yeah, please read more!" Said the Rodian.

"I don't see why not…" Anakin trailed off, grinning broadly.

"Yay!" the younglings cheered.

Anakin continued to read:

_Chapter 2_

_Skylock Holmes arrived at the lair of Vousgrie with Dr. Watano. "Now, be careful, Watano, we don't know what trickery he may have planned." Skylock said._

"_Yes, Skylock." She replied, following close behind him._

_They walked unnoticed into the dark and evil lair. But no sooner had they walked inside did they hear the clash of metal on metal. They turned to find Vousgrie, staring coldly at them with his steely eyes. Watano involuntarily shivered._

"_Ah, Skylock Holmes… I was beginning to think my theft had been unnoticed." He said. If you could see his mouth, it would have an evil smirk spread wide across it._

"_Nonsense, slime, we would never neglect to notice you, you don't have to worry." Skylock said with a mischievous grin._

_Vousgrie growled. "Detective scum." Then he turned to the side. "Minions! Destroy them!"_

_Hundreds of cybernetic minions came charging out of all the rooms, firing bullets at Skylock and Watano._

_Skylock saw a bullet aimed straight for Watano's chest and she didn't notice it. "Watano! Look out!" He cried. He jumped and knocked her to the ground, falling along with her. Though he landed on top of her and almost crushed her, he had saved her from the bullet._

_Heart racing, Watano tried to catch her breath. "T-thank you, Skylock." She said, her voice shaky._

"_Let's finish this." Skylock muttered to himself. He punched a minion in the face and grabbed his gun. With the gun he shot down all the minions._

"_Looks like I won." Skylock said._

"_Not this time," Vousgrie said with an evil cackle, and he shot through the ceiling on his rocket boots._

"_Let's find the golden saber." Said Skylock, panting from the battle._

_Watano nodded and the two of them searched the lair. "Wow…" Watano said, in awe. "He sure keeps a lot of junk around."_

_The whole lair was filled with treasures of every kind, all cluttered in the large warehouse that was the lair._

"_Call the police, Watano. I'll find the golden saber and the police can return all this stuff to their original owners." Skylock said._

"_I'm on it, Skyguy." Said Watano._

Ahsoka felt herself jump. Watano had called Skylock "Skyguy". _These stories keep getting weirder and weirder. _She thought to herself.

_Skylock found the golden saber. "I think Wanobi will be quite pleased to get this back." He said to himself._

_The police arrived. "How can we ever thank you for making this extraordinary discovery?" They asked Skylock and Watano._

"_No need for thanks." Skylock said. "We're just doing our job, aren't we, Watano?"_

"_Indeed. But we do wish to return the golden saber to Wanobi personally." Watano said._

"_Certainly, by all means." The police officer said._

_So with quick good-byes, the two detectives went back to Professor Wanobi's lab._

"_Your golden saber, Professor." Skylock said, handing the precious treasure to it's rightful owner._

"_Thank you, Skylock!" Professor Wanobi said excitedly._

"_Don't give me all the credit. I couldn't have done it without Watano." Skylock said._

_Watano blushed. "Aw, come on, you did most of it, I just helped."_

"_Nonsense. Without your help we surely would've failed." Skylock said._

_Watano smiled. "Thank you, Skylock." She said._

_Then, with no shortage of thank-yous and good-byes, Skylock and Watano went back to their office._

"_Thank you for your help today, Watano." Said Skylock._

"_Your welcome." She said, then, with a twinkle in her eyes, she added, "You know what I always say, 'Always in time to save your life, Skyguy.'" The End_

"I loved that story!" The Togrutan boy cried.

"Me too! That was the best story ever!" The Twi'lek girl agreed.

"Shall I come back and read another story tomorrow?" Anakin asked.

The kids erupted into agreements, "YES!"'s, "YAY!"'s, "yes, please do come back!"'s, and "YIPPIE!"'s.

"Alright, well for today we're all out of time." Anakin said.

"Awww!" The younglings whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be back again tomorrow." Anakin said.

The kids cheered and they exchanged good-byes.

Anakin and Ahsoka left the room. "That was sooooo much fun!" Anakin said. "See? I admit it! It was _fun!_" Anakin said.

Ahsoka didn't answer. She didn't even seem to be listening. Anakin looked at her. "Ahsoka?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, Master. I was just… thinking," She said.

"Something wrong? You look a little pale." Anakin said.

"Oh it's nothing, Master. It's just… all the stories you've read seem so familiar, but this one was the most. I mean- Watano called Skylock 'Skyguy' just like I call you 'Skyguy'." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Anakin said.

"I guess it just creeped me out a little." Ahsoka said with a nervous laugh.

"Heh, weird coincidence, I'm sure. I mean, how likely is it that someone specifically wrote those stories to be like us? Not very likely at all!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka laughed again, but this time it was a wholehearted happy laugh. "You're right…" Her lips curled up in a smirk.

"Ahsoka…?"

"Race you to the dining hall!" She said and took off running.

"HEY! You had a head start this morning!" Anakin cried, rushing after her.

"Better keep up!" Ahsoka said, her genuine laugh echoing off the walls.

_Yes, _Anakin thought, _Kids are fun… VERY fun._

**Interesting, very very interesting. :D lol. Yeah, not likely at all, Anakin. XD stay tuned for chapter 4! And... to raise the suspense and your longing to read more, I'm _not _going to give you a spoiler! You will just have to wait and read... muahahahahahaaaaa**

**Author's Note: In case you didn't already figure this out, Skylock Holmes is a take on Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. Watano is a female version of Dr. Watson. (which i don't own them either!) Of course the only reason i made her a girl is because it's supposed to be like Anakin and Ahsoka... get it: Sky_walker _Sky_lock_, and Tano _Wa_tano? :D ah the ideas that come into your head at 10:30 p.m. ... :D**


	4. Where's Anakin?

**Now for a chapter with a twist... :D And also, thank you all who read and reviewed this story! This story has now passed my record of story alerts, favorites, and reviews of all my other stories! THANK YOU READERS!**

**Chapter 4**

Anakin had told Ahsoka to meet him at the room so they didn't have to waste time meeting up with each other. So that's exactly what Ahsoka did- she went to the room by herself.

She opened the door expecting to find Anakin there already… however, he wasn't there.

"Where's Master Skywalker?" The Twi'lek asked in a small voice.

"Um, I don't know." Ahsoka said honestly. "He should be here any minute." He said hopefully. "Why don't we wait for him to come?"

"Ok," The younglings replied.

Ahsoka and the younglings waited for a half an hour. Anakin still wasn't there. "Where _is _he?" Ahsoka muttered to herself.

The little Togrutan boy walked over to Ahsoka and looked up to her with his shiny green eyes. "If Master Skywalker doesn't come, will you read us a story?" He asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Sure. Why don't we start right now, and if Master Skywalker comes, we'll let him take over, ok?"

The kids cheered and sat around Ahsoka. Ahsoka hadn't planned on anything in particular to read, so she picked a random book off the shelf. "Star Wars Episodes 4 and 5, A New Hope, and the Empire Strikes Back." She read aloud, looking at the cover of the book. "How does that sound, kids?" She asked.

"Read it!" Cried the Rodian.

Ahsoka smiled. "Ok," She said, and she sat down on the floor. The younglings gathered closer to her, listening intently. Ahsoka chuckled inwardly and began to read:

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a boy named Luke Skywalker._

"Weird name choice," Ahsoka muttered.

"Keep reading!" Said the Twi'lek girl.

"Ok, sorry," Ahsoka said, continuing to read,

_He lived in a time where the evil Empire ruled, under the command of Darth Vader and his master Darth Sidious._

_Luke Skywalker was on Tatooine one day, at his moisture farm where he lived with his aunt and uncle, Owen and Beru Lars. One day Luke and his uncle were shopping for droids and they found an astromech droid and a protocol droid. They bought them and took them inside. Luke was cleaning the astromech when he stumbled across a recording. It was a girl, and she said, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

"Hey, Master Kenobi is in the story!" Said the Togrutan boy.

"Yeah!" Agreed the Twi'lek girl.

"I wonder who wrote this anyway! This must be serious identity theft for Master Kenobi's name…" Ahsoka said. She kept reading:

_Luke wanted to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, but his uncle didn't think he existed anymore. But when the astromech ran away, Luke and the other droid went looking for him, and they found Ben Kenobi, who happened to actually be Obi-Wan Kenobi with a undercover name._

_They went inside and Obi-Wan told Luke his father was a pilot on a spice freighter, and was killed by Darth Vader. He gave Luke his father's lightsaber. Luke told Obi-Wan about the mysterious message. Obi-Wan saw it and said they had to go to Alderaan. So they went to Mos Eisely and found a pilot named Han Solo. Han and his first mate Chewbacca agreed to fly them to Alderaan._

_So they were flying to Alderaan but Darth Vader and his Death Star blew it up, so they went on the Death Star and rescued the girl from the holo-message, who actually happened to be Princess Leia._

_Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan._

"Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka repeated. "What kind of story _is _this? I seriously want to find that Darth Vader and give him a piece of my mind…"

"Keep reading!" The Togrutan boy urged.

"Ok, sorry." Ahsoka replied, and continued to read,

_So they flew off the Death Star with her._

_Later the whole Rebel fleet came back and destroyed the Death Star. And they all got medals on a forest moon._

"That's the end of episode 4," Ahsoka said, "Now we read episode 5." She started to read again,

_Luke and the other rebels were now on Hoth, a cold and snowy planet. Darth Vader attacked them and they blew up the Imperial walkers. Then they got off the planet. Luke went to Dagoba and found Yoda._

"Yoda is in the story too!" The Twi'lek girl said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Ahsoka said, confused. She kept reading,

_Yoda said that he would train Luke but Luke had to be patient. So he tried to be patient, but Leia and Han were at the Cloud City with Lando Calrissian, and Lando tricked them and Darth Vader captured them. So Darth Vader froze Han in carbonite and Luke wasn't patient enough and he didn't want his friends to die so he went to Cloud City and fought Darth Vader. Darth Vader cut off Luke's hand._

_Darth Vader trapped Luke on a ledge and said, "Join the Dark Side, Luke!"_

_And Luke said, "No! I'll never join you! You killed my father!"_

"_No, Luke. I am your father!"_

"_NOOOOO!"_

"Darth Vader is Luke's father?" Said the Twi'lek girl as all the other younglings gasped.

"Apparently so." Ahsoka said. "This story just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She turned the page,

_So Luke jumped down the air vent and Leia and Lando saved him. Then Lando went to look for Han, and Leia and Luke went to the medical ship to get Luke a new hand._

_The End_

"That's the _end?_" Said the Togrutan boy.

"I… guess so." Ahsoka said. "Weird ending."

"Yeah," The Twi'lek girl agreed.

"I wonder where Master Skywalker is," Ahsoka mumbled, mostly to herself. She was beginning to get a little worried.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, kids. Or at least I think I will see you tomorrow. And I'm sure Master Skywalker will be back tomorrow." Ahsoka said.

The younglings said goodbye and Ahsoka left the room. Her first stop was Master Skywalker's quarters. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Huh?" Said a muffled voice. The door slid open. "Snips! What are you doing here?" Anakin said.

"I am _here _to ask _you _why you _weren't _at the youngling class. Did you forget or something?" Ahsoka asked.

"I umm, overslept…" Anakin said, trailing off.

**Author's note: Anakin did not oversleep but was actually talking to Padme on the phone, a call he didn't expect to get and lasted longer than he thought it would. :D**

"Don't you have an alarm clock?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, it was uh, broken."

"Whatever. Anyway, the younglings really wanted you to read them a story." Ahsoka said.

"What did you do then?" Anakin asked.

"_I _read them a story." Ahsoka replied.

"Good work, Snips. What'd you read them?" Anakin asked.

"A story called 'Star Wars episodes 4 and 5, A New Hope, and The Empire Strikes Back.'"

"Hm, never heard of it. Was it good?" Anakin asked.

"It was ok… I mean there were a lot of strange things in it, like there was someone with the same last name as you and Yoda and Obi-Wan were in it. And Obi-Wan got killed!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah, sounds pretty strange." Anakin agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go ask Master Windu if he wants us to watch the younglings again tomorrow." Ahsoka said.

"Good idea. Call me if he says we need to." Anakin said, and he closed his door.

Ahsoka went to Master Windu's office. "Um, Master Windu, sir?" She asked timidly.

"Hello, Padawan Tano. Is there something you would like to ask me?" Windu said.

"Uh, um, I mean yes, Master Windu. Forgive me for interrupting your work." She said.

Master Windu nodded. "What is it you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would like Master Skywalker and I to watch the younglings tomorrow." She said. She tried to keep her voice from shaking but Master Windu always seemed to make her nervous, being the 'second-in-command' Jedi and all.

Master Windu smiled. "Certainly, Padawan Tano. But I think tomorrow will be the last day you two have to do it, Master Yoda is scheduled to be returning tomorrow afternoon, so he will be able to take over again."

Ahsoka bowed in respect. "Thank you, Master Windu." She said, and she left. Her heart pounded. _Phew, that's over, _she thought to herself.

She called Anakin. "Master, we're going to be watching them tomorrow." She said,

"Good. See you tomorrow." Anakin said, he was about to hang up.

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Master Windu said tomorrow will be our last day we have to do it because Master Yoda is coming back from his mission." Ahsoka said.

There was a long pause. "Oh. Ok. See you tomorrow, Snips." then _click. _

Was it just her or did Anakin actually sound _disappointed _that they didn't have to watch the younglings anymore?

_Probably nothing, _she thought to herself, and she walked down the halls to her quarters.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, it's _Anakin _the Great Storyteller not_ Ahsoka_ the Great Storyteller, but I think it works :) Next chapter's the end -smiles- stay tuned! :D**


	5. The Last Story

**Finally! Ahh, I had Writer's Block for a while, but i _finally _figured out what to write, and now, i present you with the final chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy the ending! And thank you thank you _THANK YOU _for all your wonderful reviews. This is now my most popular story to date. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

Ahsoka yawned and sat up in bed. It was morning. She got up and ate a quick breakfast. She knew when she was supposed to be meeting Master Skywalker at the youngling's class. Hopefully he'd be there this time.

Once she was ready and it was time for her to leave, she made her way to the youngling's class.

She opened the door. "Snips! What took you so long?" Anakin said with a grin.

Ahsoka was almost shocked. "Am I that late?" She asked.

Anakin chuckled. "No, I got here about five minutes ago." Anakin said. The younglings were already sitting around Anakin, who was holding a book. "We didn't start yet though, we thought we'd wait for you."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said, sitting in the back by a couple of girls.

Anakin looked at the younglings. "Well, this is my last day of watching you." Anakin said sadly.

The younglings looked sad. "Why?" Asked the Twi'lek girl.

"Yoda is coming back from his mission." Anakin replied.

"We'll miss you." Said the Rodian boy.

"I'll miss you too, but who knows, maybe some day when you're all Jedi Knights we'll be on a mission together!" Anakin said.

The younglings seemed happy. "I want to be in a battle with you!" Said the Togrutan boy, standing up, "Slicing through the droids with the lightsaber," He made a few lightsaber noises and sat back down.

Anakin chuckled. "Well, I hope to do that someday. But now, let's get on to the story."

The younglings cheered and Anakin began to read:

_Once, a long, long time ago, on a dark and stormy night, there lived a girl named Kosa Tnoa. Her mentor and teacher, Kian Kerwal, sat talking with his former teacher Nawobi Enobi._

_Kosa stared out the window at the falling raindrops that splattered on the windows and everywhere else, feeling somehow something wasn't right._

"_Kian?" She asked quietly, turning from her perch on the large window sill._

"_Yes, Kosa?" Kian replied, setting down his cup of tea._

"_Do you feel it?" She asked simply, staring out the window again._

_Kian searched his mind. "What does it feel like?"_

"_I don't know," Kosa replied, watching the rain spill off the ledges and onto the road._

_Nawobi took a sip of his tea. "Kosa, is something troubling you?"_

"_Not really, Mr. Enobi." She said, turning to face him._

"_Not _really?_" Nawobi repeated._

"_Ok, so I feel something isn't right, but I can't place it. It irks me." She unconsciously shuddered._

"_Maybe we can try to figure it out together." Kian said. He motioned for Kosa to come and sit at the table with him and Nawobi. "Have a seat and we'll talk about it."_

_Kosa hopped off the window sill and walked over to Kian and Nawobi. She sat down at the table._

"_So, what is troubling you, little one?" Asked Kian._

"_I can feel something that isn't right." Kosa said. "It feels like someone is in trouble, or something."_

"_Who does it feel like?" Kian asked._

_Kosa closed her eyes. "It… it feels like… Mepad."_

"_Mepad?" Kian said, shocked. His face paled. Mepad was one of the senate representatives, and his secret love._

"_Yes, it's Mepad, I'm sure of it now." Kosa said._

"Is Mepad a princess?" Asked the Twi'lek girl.

"I- um, I don't know," Anakin said.

Anakin started to read again,

"_We have to go help Mepad!" Said Kian._

"_Now, Kian, we can't just rush into things." said Nawobi in his usual manner. "We have to do our research on this. What good is it to teach Kosa to always rush into things without thinking?"_

"_Nawobi," Kian said, almost angrily. "Mepad is in trouble. I need to save her."_

"_No, Kian _we _need to save her. You can't do this alone." Nawobi said._

"_Please let us help, Kian." Kosa said, looking up at him with her shiny blue eyes._

"_Fine, but we have to leave now." Kian said, and without waiting for an answer, he got up and left. Kosa rushed after him and Nawobi followed, shaking his head disapprovingly._

_The three got into their car._

"What's a _car_?" Asked the Togrutan boy.

"Um… it looks like a speeder with wheels." Anakin said, showing them a picture.

"Ohhh," Replied the boy.

Anakin sighed and kept reading,

_They drove to an abandoned warehouse. "Why are we here, Kian?" Asked Kosa._

"_We are here to find Mepad." Kian replied._

"_How do you know she's here?" Nawobi asked._

"_I just know, okay?" Kian replied, and he got out of the car and rushed inside._

_Kosa rushed inside as well, but by the time she got there, Kian had disappeared down one of the many twisting hallways. Not knowing which one he went down, she chose a random one and rushed down it._

_Nawobi walked in and saw that both Kian and his student had disappeared. "Where did they go this time?" He asked himself, looking down the paths. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Kian's footprints down one of the paths, so he went down that one._

_Kian found Mepad locked up in a cell. "Mepad!" He cried, freeing her._

"_Kian!" She said weakly. The two embraced and kissed. They were secretly married, but no one could know._

After Anakin read that last sentence his face paled white as a sheet. Kian and Mepad we secret married… him and Padme were secretly married…

"Master Skywalker?" The Twi'lek girl asked timidly, interrupting his troubled thoughts.

"Sorry," Anakin replied, fighting furiously to get rid of the hoarseness that had mysteriously appeared in his throat.

He cleared it and began to read again,

"_I wish we could be together more often." Kian said, holding his secret wife. _

"_Me too, Kian. Me too." She replied, leaning into him._

_He called Nawobi. "Nawobi, I've found Mepad. Get back to the car." Kian said._

"_Alright, Kian." Nawobi said._

"_So how did you find me?" Mepad asked._

"_Hard determination. But how did you get captured in the first place?" Kian asked._

"_One of those evil thieves that escaped from prison, Tnuoc Ukood." Mepad said, shivering._

"_We will capture him someday." Kian said. "Don't worry."_

_Kosa ran down the hallways. There were so many ways to turn, she had to guess at every one. Where was Kian? That's when she got the call from Nawobi. "Kosa, Kian found Mepad, get back to the car." He said._

"_Alright," she trailed off, looking all around her. "Um, Nawobi? There's… a problem with that."_

"_And what is that, young one."_

"_I don't know the way back to the car!" She cried. "I know I'm a failure, I'm sorry." She said sadly._

"_You're not a failure, Kosa. Just stay where you are, we'll find you." Nawobi said._

_Kosa agreed and hung up and waited. She sat on the ground, tired from her run through the halls. Suddenly she heard a click behind her. She stood and turned around to gin Tnuoc Ukood standing there with a pistol in his hand._

"_Don't move, and no one gets hurt." Ukood said evilly. He approached Kosa slowly, but she swiftly kicked him and darted away into one of the halls._

_Shots rang out back and forth, but Kosa avoided each and every one. She darted through different halls, eventually escaping him, for now, at least. But now she was more lost then ever._

_She quickly called Kian. "Kian," she whispered sharply. "I'm lost and Ukood is after me!"_

"_He's WHAT?" Kian cried._

"_Shh! He might hear you!" Kosa whispered._

"_Sorry." Kian whispered._

_Ukood appeared in the hallway behind Kosa. "There you are…" He said menacingly. He shot at Kosa. The shot pierced her arm. "AHHH!" She cried out in pain._

"_KOSA!" Kian shouted, but Ukood came and crushed Kosa's communications device._

"I-is Kosa going to die?" The Twi'lek girl asked in a small voice.

"I don't think so," Anakin said. He kept reading,

_Nawobi found Kian. "Kian! Kosa is lost, we need to-"_

"_I KNOW Kosa is lost! She's also under attack by Ukood and I heard her get SHOT. We need to find her NOW or she's going to DIE." Kian said furiously._

"_Let's hurry then." Nawobi said. They ran off and Mepad followed. "Split up!" Kian shouted. He and Mepad took one path and Nawobi took another._

_Ukood looked at Kosa, who was clutching her injured arm. "I will finish you!" He cried. He smashed Kosa on the head with a rock, knocking her unconscious. Then he set a bomb. "This will finish her." He said, and he ran off and left the bomb to explode. He left and got away in his truck._

_Kian and Mepad were running when they heard a tremendous explosion. "Kosa," Kian whispered. "We have to hurry!" He cried._

_They rushed towards where they had heard the explosion. They found Kosa buried in rubble and unconscious._

"_Oh, Kosa," Kian said sadly, picking her up. He brought her to a safe place in another hallway and began to tend to her wounds._

"Poor Kosa," Whispered the Twi'lek girl, a sad expression pasted on her face.

"Is she dead?" The Rodian boy asked, sounding close to tears.

"No, she's not dead," Anakin said.

"Are you sure?" the Togrutan boy asked.

"Let's keep reading and find out," Anakin said, turning the page.

"_Kian…?" Mepad said quietly._

"_Yes, Love?" He replied, not looking up from Kosa's innert form._

"_Do… do you love Kosa?" She said._

_Kian froze, shocked. "Do I what?"_

"_Do you love Kosa? You seem so… close." Mepad said._

"_Well, in a way, yes." He said, and at Mepad's shocked and almost angry reaction he was quick to correct himself, "But not like I love you. Kosa is like a daughter to me, Mepad. I love her the way a father loves his child. You are still the only person that I will ever love as a wife." He said._

"_Thank you, Kian." She said._

_Kosa began to move. "Kosa?" Kian said to his student._

"_Kian?" She said, her voice scratchy. She looked up to him, fear in her eyes. "I failed you." She said sadly._

"_You didn't fail me, Kosa. Without you we wouldn't have even known Mepad was in danger." Kian said._

_He lifted Kosa into his arms. "Let's get out of here."_

_The three ran to the main hall, and ran into Nawobi. "Kian!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "You found Kosa," He said._

"_Yes. Let's get out of here fast." Kian said. They all went to Kian's home._

"_Kian?" Said Kosa, looking up him._

"_Yes, Kosa?" Kian replied._

"_Thank you." She said._

"_You're welcome Kosa. You're welcome." Kian said, and they all lived happily ever after. The End _

"I loved that story." The Twi'lek girl said dreamily.

"It was the BEST STORY EVER!" The Togrutan boy said, standing up and punching both fists in the air.

Suddenly the door opened and Master Yoda appeared in the door way. "Master Skywalker," He said, tapping his cane on the ground. "Thank you for watching the younglings, I do." He said.

"You're welcome, Master Yoda. It was our pleasure." Anakin replied, standing and bowing in respect. "Well, I guess we have to go now." Anakin said.

The younglings looked sad. "Will you come back sometime?" The Rodian boy asked.

"Maybe," Anakin said. "Now why don't you give a big welcome home shout to Master Yoda?" He said with a smile.

The kids all shouted "Welcome home, Master Yoda!"

Anakin and Ahsoka said goodbye again and left the room.

"That was a wonderful story, Master." Ahsoka said with a smile as they walked through the Temple halls together.

"Thanks, Snips." He said, then he paused.

He set a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "And Ahsoka?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"If I were Kian… you would be my Kosa." Anakin said.

Ahsoka felt tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, Master," She said softly.

"You're welcome. Ahsoka. You're welcome."

**The End**


End file.
